Order of Feudalistic Security
The Order of Feudalistic Security was an alliance that was formed out of the ruins of a fallen GATO, in an effort to salvage the remaining good members. It was an alliance based almost entirely on merit, and anyone has the opportunity to rise through its ranks. Charter of the Order of Feudalistic Security Preamble The Order of Feudal Security exist to protect its member nations and secure its place on the face of Digiterra. Hail the Blessed Monarch and His Royal House! This Royal Agreement symbolises His Majesty's promise to provide protection for each of his subjects in exchange for the same courtesy extended toward His Majesty. I. Membership and Houses Section I. Upon Registration, a supplicant nation will record all information desired of him by the Palace Chancellor. After approval from the Palace Chancellor, the member will join the Noble House that his recruiting Lord (explained in Article III) belongs to, and will be considered a member of that House for purposes of Organisation. Section II. The Noble Houses (including the Royal House of the Reigning Monarch) are large clans (explained in Article III) that trace their history to a Noble of great significance. The High Council may approve the creation of a new House, as may His Majesty. Section III. Each House has its own territory in the Royal Capital, including places for discussion, organisation, and fellowship II. Lords and Clans Section I. The levels of peerage in order of ascendance are Serf, Gentleman, Knight, Baron, Viscount, Earl, Count, and Duke. Section II. Each level of peerage is given reign over his dominion that may only be restricted by a noble of the same House or Clan that is of a higher rank. Section III. Rank is achieved through recruitment, although titles may be appointed to a member nation by the Monarch with the approval of a simple majority of the High Council. Upon joining, a member is considered a Serf. As a member advances in rank, the members recruited by members the original member recruited are included towards the original member's rank. For 1 successfully recruited member, the original member is a Gentleman, and reigns with the newly recruited serf under his command. For 5 members under the original member's command, the member achieves the title of Knight. For 10 members under the original member's command, the member achieves the title of Baron. For 15 members, the title of Viscount. For 25 members, the title of Earl For 35 members, the title of Count and for 50 members, the title of Duke. Dukes and Counts are considered High Council-level peerage, and are therefore members of the High Council for life. High Council members can only be removed by the High Council itself with a simple majority, or by the Monarch. The Council can reverse the Monarch's decision with a 2/3 vote III. Concerning the Monarch and His Rights Section I. The Monarch (either a King or Queen) serves at his leisure for life. Section II. The Monarch can only be removed by a unanimous vote of no confidence by the High Council. Section III. The Monarch will have the power to veto any and all decisions made by the High Council. The High Council may override the veto by a 2/3 super majority. Section IV. The Monarch can make any decision, sign any treaty, or enact any reform necessary for the alliance. The High Council may overturn any decision by a 2/3 super majority. Section V. The Monarch may appoint any title to any member for any reason. The Council must approve any appointment by a simple majority. Section VI. The Monarch may appoint a successor to the throne. The appointment may be overturned by a 2/3 super majority vote by the High Council. The successor does not have any power beyond ascending the throne in the event of the end of a Monarch's reign. Section VII. The Monarch may take another as his Queen or her King, depending on the situation. The new Monarch may make internal decisions but is still subject to the approval of the High Council, in both appointment and overriding. The new Monarch also has no power of veto and may not enter into any foreign agreement or declare war. IV. Government Structure The Executive Government is appointed by the Monarch to fulfill his goals. All appointments must be approve by a simple majority of the High Council. All state titles may be held in addition to any achieved peerage. Section I. The Commander of the Army. This title is given to the Monarch's choice of leader for the Royal Army. The Commander of the Army is responsible for the coordination of both the Kingdom's security and pre-emptive attacks, and is given the power to structure the Army as the he sees fit. Section II. The Palace Chancellor. The Palace Chancellor is responsible of processing recruitment and the smooth internal running of the Kingdom. This includes membership drives, fellowship activities, and Palace maintenance. Section III. Regent. The Regent has all powers of the Monarch, and may exercise his authority on either the Monarch's behalf or in the event that the Monarch is unavailable. The High Council may cancel any action taken by the Regent by a simple majority vote, and the Monarch may also cancel any action taken by the Regent. Section IV. Lord of the Treasury. The Lord of the Treasury is responsible for all Trade and Finances within the Kingdom and its member nations. The Lord of the Treasury is charged with building and maintaining a stable economic system to support all of the Kingdom's endeavors. Section V. The Chief Ambassador. The Chief Ambassador is responsible for representing the Alliance through orchestrating treaties and foreign relations. V. The Council The High Council has all the abilities and privileges as the Monarch, and may declare war, enter into foreign agreements, pass legislation governing the Kingdom, and amend the Charter with a 4/5 super majority. The Monarch may veto any act committed by the High Council, and can only be overridden by a 2/3 super majority. The High Council may remove any official from office by a 2/3 super majority, but must be unanimous in its decision to remove a Monarch or Regent. In the event of a tie, the Monarch may cast his vote as the tie-breaker. VI. War During war you shall be required to fulfill your duties as a soldier. You will obey any order given to you by your leader. Failure to do so will result in a punishment given by either the monarch or the High Council. If you were given an exemption from war by any of the members above the ruler who gave you a command you shall follow the higher ranking member. VII. Crimes Against the Crown Section I. Crimes against the Crown are herein defined as an act which endangers the security of the Order of Feudalistic Security or takes away from the greater good. Section II. Endangerment is herein defined as an act which is aimed at removing power from any member of OFS by means not included in the charter, disobeying an order without just cause, taking actions which could lead to a conflict large or small. Also, stealing, lying, or breaking a pact between two members is taking away from the common good. VIII. Expulsion of Members A member may be expelled by the Monarch at any time for any reason. If the member wishes to appeal, he/she can request that the High Council take a vote on his re-entry. A 2/3 majority vote shall need to be made to overturn an expulsion. The High Council may also expel a member by a simple majority vote, this can be overturned by the Monarch. If any member wishes for another member to be expelled, he or she has the right to either publicly or anonymously bring his request to the High Council Conclusion Signed into Law by His Majesty, King Gonzoczar I, on July 17, 2007 Ex-Treaties OFS - CCC PIAT OFS - LEN PIAT OFS - -AiD- ToA OFS - FUN NAP A History of OFS OFS's early history was fairly tumultuous, but through it they grew and gained experience to become the great alliance they were. After the Unjust War, aptly named in our case. The original King, Gonzoczar, was couped after being involved in an operation solely meant to provide a 'meat shield' for GOONS. The 'meat' being OFS. He was later banned from CyberNations and has yet to show his face in the CN universe. After Gonzozcar left the throne his Regent, Claudius, took the throne. Claudius chose Roy_Mustang to fill his former seat. After the war OFS rebuilt itself and used to have three protectorates, The Kazarian Order, The International Tribal Alliance, and the First United Council OFS is also a former member of the Common Defense Treaty. OFS was a member of the Yellow Unity Treaty OFS moved to the yellow sphere on January 1, 2008. OFS disbanded on May 7, 2008. Category:Alliances Category:The Nexus Agreement